


Just Twink Things

by Driwed



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), ONEUS (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), SF9 (Band), TREI (Korea Band), Target (Korea Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), VERIVERY (Band), WITZ (Korea Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, M/M, Pentagon, SF9 - Freeform, TREI, Target, driwed, just twink things, nct - Freeform, oneus - Freeform, our lovely twinks, the boyz - Freeform, verivery - Freeform, witz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 19:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 9,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19961614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: a story about a group of twinks





	1. Brief Words

**don't ask questions, just enjoy the crack man** 😌

** BEWARE: ** **NSFW IN SOME PARTS. it's labeled in the title tho so dw**


	2. twitter




	3. text




	4. twitter




	5. writing

Juntae sighed as he swiped away his conversation with the person Keon. There was no way in hell he was going to date a stripper. He wasn't one to be too concerned on where someone's dick had been, but Keon has probably slept with a lot of people. He figured he hardly got tested either. Junggeun looked at Juntae who wore a sullen look.

"Don't be sad, I'm sure there's someone perfect for you." Junggeun said with a smile.

"Why can't we date, hm?" Juntae asked as he leaned back against him. "We'd make a cute couple."

"Don't get me wrong, I'd love to date you, but my heart already belongs to someone else." replied Junggeun as he scrolled through his website.

"Come on... I'll help you forget him." said Juntae in a low voice as he held Junggeun from behind.

"Juntae..." mumbled Junggeun as he could feel his hands blindly exploring his body. "Stop. You know better."

"Fiiine. I'm heading to the convenience store. Need anything?" asked Juntae.

Junggeun pursed his lips then glanced at Juntae. It wasn't like he didn't find him attractive at all. He just didn't want to confuse the guy. Junggeun turned his attention back to his phone then heard the door open.

"Get condoms." said Junggeun as he tapped on a link.

"What for?" Juntae asked curiously.

Junggeun sat up then looked at him. A lightbulb went off and he left the room with a sly smile on his face.

ㅁ ㅁ ㅁ

"Keonhee, stop crying. It's not that bad." said Hoyoung as he had rushed over.

"I really thought we had good footing. It's cause of this damn job!" Keonhee shouted before yeeting his pillow across the room.

"You can always come work for me you know." Hoyoung offered.

"What's the point? I don't know how to code and all that tech shit. It's one of the only options I have since I don't have a degree..." sniffled Keonhee. The door burst open and three others had entered the room. Keonhee looked at them then frowned. "How did you get in?"

"Young left the door open for us." answered Ten before taking a seat beside Keonhee. "Don't waste your tears on a crummy guy like him. He doesn't understand your situation."

"I wouldn't be in this mess if my family didn't fuck me over." spat Keonhee as he hugged Ten.

"But if anything, you have four amazing friends." said Hongjoong with a grin.

Kyeongheon nodded in agreement. He presented Keonhee with a bag and pressured him to open it.

"A frog plush... and a card...?" said Keonhee in confusion. He opened up the envelope and read it. "You guys..."

"Come on, food waits for no one." said Hongjoong while dragging Keonhee out of his room.

The others followed behind while shouting out different places they wanted to eat at.

ㅁ ㅁ ㅁ

Junggeun quietly sipped on water as he checked his Twitter account. His vision soon disappeared and caused him to slightly panic.

"You know, I could definitely go for a round three. Especially if bondage is involved." joked Juntae before removing the towel from Junggeun's face.

"Tae, listen... I think we should-" said Junggeun before heading a knock on the door.

He headed over and opened the door.

"How did you... when..." stammered Junggeun as a familiar face stared back at him.

"You're naked. Why." demanded Inseong.

"I just took a shower...?" replied Junggeun.

Juntae wrapped his arms around Junggeun as he rested his chin on his shoulder. Inseong raised an eyebrow as if demanding an explanation.

"It's not what it looks like. Tae called me saying he was bored and wanted company so he came here to the hotel and he somehow convinced me to... fuck... him..." explained Junggeun who realized how ridiculous it all sounded.

"Uh huh... and next you're going to tell me you didn't order room service." said Inseong flatly.

"We did actually... but the point is Tae and I are not a thing! This was just a one time thing." said Junggeun quickly, prying Juntae off.

"Well, I came to tell you that the guys wanted to have a sleepover tonight." said Inseong before looking them up and down. "Guess you two already have plans."

"Wait, Seong! I'll be there! Don't tell anyone what you saw!" Junggeun shouted as Inseong walked away.

"Is it really that bad being with me?" Juntae asked as Junggeun stormed back inside.

"Yes! I can't believe I let myself give into your selfish demands! Fuck, now everything is ruined because of you! I hope you never date anyone, even after you die!" Junggeun shouted before angrily leaving the room in pjs.

Juntae bit his lip then started biting his finger. It wouldn't stop. He started to hiccup and started having trouble breathing. Blood started to peek out from his self made wound on his finger as salty tears made their way down his face, some onto his bleeding finger.


	6. twitter




	7. text




	8. writing

Ten pouted as he lied like a starfish on Hongjoong's floor. He had skipped work and faked sick. He was surprised he was still employed despite his bad acting.

"I told you to go home. I'm busy." grumbled Hongjoong

"Keon's at work and so are Young and Kyeong. What do you expect me to do on a day off?" Ten whined.

"Go to work like everyone else?" Hongjoong mumbled as he stuck pins in the fabric.

"Eh, being an office worker is no fun. I'd join Keon in a heartbeat if it weren't for bills." Ten said with a pout.

"Are you going to lie here and complain all day? I need to focus." complained Hongjoong as he was ready to stitch.

"Hm... I guess I'll go bug Kyeong. His break should be soon." said Ten before heading towards the door.

"Don't come back." Hongjoong shouted as the door closed.

ㅁ ㅁ ㅁ

"Ah, how'd you know I was on break? Oh right, you saved my schedule." said Kyeong with a thoughtful look. "You don't usually come to see me at work."

Ten quietly scratched under his chin and effortlessly got the younger to let out a meow. It was something only he knew about due to a happy accident.

"How many hours you got left on the clock?" asked Ten as he checked the time.

"Five hours." replied Kyeongheon.

"And how much time left for your break?" asked Ten.

"An hour." he replied.

Ten gently held his face then planted a kiss on his forehead. Kyeongheon blinked rapidly then blushed like crazy.

"Why'd you do that? What if someone saw?" said Kyeongheon in a panic.

"So? It's not like our friends are around. When they're not around, what are we?" Ten asked in a low tone.

"A couple..." squeaked out Kyeongheon.

"Good." replied Ten before gently planting kisses on his cheek then pausing at his lips. "Open..."

Kyeongheon silently obeyed as Ten connected their lips, his tongue reaching inside and exploring familiar territory. Kyeongheon gently tugged on his hair as Ten pinned him against the wall. The sound of knocking was soon heard.

"Someone in here?" a person asked.

"Yeah, it may be awhile. Use the one in the break room." Kyeongheon said as Ten grinded against him

"Is everything okay in there? You're breathing kind of weird." they said with concern.

Kyeongheon wrapped his arms around Ten in hopes of getting him to stay still. Ten simply giggled silently before continuing to rub his ass against his crotch, now including neck biting.

"Yes, I'm fine. Please go." Kyeongheon said hurriedly.

The person left and Kyeongheon was finally able to push Ten away. Ten frowned at the sight of his upset face.

"You crossed the line." said Kyeongheon before leaving.

Ten crossed his arms as he kept his eyes downcast. Did he really cross the line? It wasn't like he was purposefully trying to out him. He poked his head out of the restroom then sneakily sneaked out of the restaurant without being caught.

ㅁ ㅁ ㅁ

Keonhee looked at Ten who seemed upset. It wasn't often they saw Ten upset. He wasn't one to get upset over small things.

"What's wrong?" Keonhee asked.

"I went to see Kyeong at work, but something I said upset him I guess..." said Ten in a monotone voice.

"Did you apologize yet?" he asked.

"No... he won't answer me..." Ten said before closing the book in front of him all together.

"Are you going home...?" Keonhee asked curiously.

"No, just to fix my friendship with Kyeong. Keep forgetting he's not direct like me..." mumbled Ten as he left.

ㅁ ㅁ ㅁ

Kyeongheon sighed as Ten hadn't called, texted or tweeted him. He climbed into bed and decided to sleep early because of it. He was brought out of bed by the doorbell ringing.

"Ten...?" he said in surprise.

"I'm sorry, love. I could've put you in a bad position... I know saying sorry and buying your favorite snacks won't make up for what I did, but..." said Ten while fidgeting slightly.

Kyeongheon pulled Ten inside then pinned him against the wall. Ten was surprised by the sudden assertive side. He wrapped his arms around him as they messily kissed. He then wrapped his legs around him then audibly gasped when Kyeongheon had roughly grabbed his ass.

"You're such a dom right now... was it because of earlier?" Ten asked cutely.

"Definitely. I'm going to make sure you limp your way to work tomorrow." said Kyeongheon with an evil grin.

"That should be my line." said Ten with a pout.

Ten squealed excitedly as Kyeongheon carried him to his bedroom.

ㅁ ㅁ ㅁ

Ten gently held Kyeongheon in his arms as he quietly slept. Kyeongheon wasn't anyone famous or special like Hoyoung or that actor Juntae, but it didn't matter. He always thought he couldn't be happy if he partner wasn't someone famous, then found himself slowly falling for the man that slept like a baby in his arms.

"Ten..." he mumbled before pulling him closer.

"Sleep talking?" Ten asked softly. Kyeongheon shook his head. "Ah..."

"You act like such a spoiled child... and your attitude is crappy... you're expensive too..." said Kyeongheon in his half awake state. Ten frowned terribly. "But you're very affectionate... loyal... intelligent... funny... I feel lucky..."

"Kyeong..." Ten said as he gave his head a kiss. "I'll be a better Ten for you."

Kyeongheon softly giggled then looked up and him.

"I love you for you. Flaws, faults, obscurities, all of it. You're beautiful the way you are." replied Kyeongheon with a cheeky grin.

Ten had hidden his face in Kyeongheon's hair as he had started to cry. He was completely overwhelmed by his words. It didn't seem like much, but to him it was everything. Kyeongheon gently rubbed his arm as Ten continued to cry both tears of joy and sadness.


	9. writing

Hoyoung sipped on his milk tea then bumped into someone, almost spilling his drink on them. They both looked at each other with a glare.

"Watch your step, asshole." they said in unison before walking away.

Hoyoung sucked his teeth as anyone should recognize him from his face alone. Then he realized he had on sunglasses. He sighed before making his way back to his office.

ㅁ ㅁ ㅁ

"S- Sir..." a nervous employee called out.

He was the sacrificial lamb the company had chosen for the day. He swallowed hard as Hoyoung looked at him with emotionless eyes.

"I... I- I- I have the documents..." he squeaked out, feeling his mouth go dry.

"Leave them on the desk and get back to work." said Hoyoung as he continued to read over the text on his screen.

The employee quickly placed them on his desk neatly and left just as fast. Everyone knew how much Hoyoung didn't like to be disturb while on the clock, which is why they try to catch him at his less angry times.

"Wait, you can't just-" said a voice before two people entered the room.

"So this is his office. Thanks, your services are no longer needed." said the fancily dressed guy before shutting the door behind him.

"You're gravely mistaken if you think I'm going to listen to you after you barge into my company and use my employees any way you see fit." spat Hoyoung as he didn't look up from his monitor.

"Really? Despite me having contacted you before to see how the game development was going?" he said while walking around and looking at things.

"Look, I don't really care, but there's no way in hell I'm going to let you parade on in my company as you please. Take your money back and get lost. We aren't going to make a game for a snotty asshole." said Hoyoung as he opened up new windows.

"You'll lose out on a lot of money." he said softly.

"So be it. I can't stand people like you." replied Hoyoung.

The man audibly sighed then walked over to Hoyoung's desk, slightly leaning forward making his bare chest known underneath his jacket.

"Mr. Bae, you really don't want to reconsider?" he asked in a sultry voice.

Hoyoung finally looked up then froze. Why did his face seem familiar? The man took off his sunglasses then blinked rapidly. They silently stared at each other as their brains reeled.

"Drunk guy Yanan...?" Hoyoung asked as he pointed at him.

"You're that Hoyoung?" Yanan asked.

Hoyoung quietly observed his face and reassured himself. That was the Yanan he had slept with. Yanan quickly backed up then turned his back to him. He wasn't sure what was going on. He left his seat then placed a hand on his back then watched as he freaked out.

"I'm... sorry...?" said Hoyoung in confusion.

Yanan tightly gripped his chest as he never thought he'd see him again. The guy who willingly took him in, not knowing who he was and whether it was a ploy to kill him or not. The guy who gently cared for him and tucked him in bed. The guy who looked up at him with doe eyes when they fucked. He had fall heads over heels without realizing it.

"I think... I think I love you." said Yanan after a long period of silence.

Hoyoung blinked rapidly as he wasn't expecting it. They had only met once, yet here he was declaring his love. It wasn't that he didn't like it, it was all so sudden. Yanan tightly held his hands then leaned close.

"You don't have to say anything... just... allow me to at least be by your side." said Yanan with teary eyes.

"I don't see a problem with it." replied Hoyoung then smiled softly as Yanan hugged him.

Hoyoung wasn't entirely sure about Yanan, but a part of him knew his heart had mostly made it up its mind. It was just a matter of getting the rest of him to realize it.


	10. twitter + text




	11. NSFW twitter + text




	12. writing

Juntae knocked on the door hiding food behind his back. Junggeun opened the door then closed it just as fast.

"Wait, Geun! It's not what you think!" Juntae shouted.

The door opened again and soon he was face to face with a sleep deprived Junggeun. His bags were visible under his eyes and around them looked slightly swollen. He looked paler than usual.

"I brought over some food. I figured you'd want a change in what you were consuming." said Juntae, hoping he could slip inside.

"Is that all?" asked Junggeun in a small voice.

Junggeun had lost his voice too. This worried Juntae, so he ended up pulling the door open more and forcing himself inside. Junggeun grimaced as now he had to entertain a guest.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself have you? God, this place is a mess. Ugh, what's that smell?" said Juntae as he traveled towards the kitchen. "Is that a dead mouse!? Geun!"

Junggeun was already making his way upstairs towards his bedroom. Juntae caught up to him and held him tightly. Junggeun immediately gave up as he wasn't strong enough at the moment to fight back.

"First we're going clean this place then get you cleaned up and rested." said Juntae as he carried him downstairs.

"Why are you doing this?" Junggeun asked tiredly.

"You're a good friend of mine. I'd hate to see you spiral down too much and end up suffering mental illnesses..." replied Juntae as he placed a sponge and cleaning product in his hands. "Now clean that stove top. I'll deal with the trash and... dead mouse."

ㅁ ㅁ ㅁ

Juntae collapsed onto the couch as most of the dirty areas had been cleaned. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since he arrived, but he was happy to at least be getting Junggeun back on track.

"Tae..." a small voice called out.

He sat up and saw Junggeun approaching him with a cup of tea. He gratefully took it then sighed in content.

"How do you feel now after seeing your place all nice and clean?" asked Juntae.

"Okay I guess..." replied Junggeun as he sipped on water. "Thanks..."

"It's what friends do..." said Juntae, each word tasting bitter in his mouth.

Juntae glanced at Junggeun then nearly spit out his tea. Why was he taking off his clothes all of a sudden? He kept his eyes focused on his tea then felt arms wrap around his neck.

"I'm ready to get cleaned up." said Junggeun quietly.

"A-Ah. So that's what you were doing. Ahaha, yeah. Go upstairs first. Gotta throw these into the laundry." said Juntae before scurrying away.

ㅁ ㅁ ㅁ

Junggeun quietly sat in the tub as Juntae scrubbed his back. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful Junggeun's skin actually was. It was like porcelain.

"I'm sorry... for what I said back at the hotel." mumbled Junggeun

"It's okay. I didn't take it to heart." lied Juntae as he rinsed off his back. "There. All clean. Make sure you wash your hair good."

"Could you do it for me..." Junggeun asked in a small voice.

"Are you sure?" Juntae asked curiously.

Junggeun nodded. He would've thought Junggeun would've wanted him to leave after helping clean the place, but here they were in the bathroom, Junggeun fully naked at that.

Juntae quietly massaged his scalp as soapy bubbles started to show. He wanted to say something to him, anything, but he wasn't sure if he was up for talking.

"You're probably laughing at me, aren't you? For rejecting you and pursing an already taken guy..." Junggeun said.

"Not really. I should've known my place. You already cared for someone else, so I was simply in the way. Though, it's sad that you couldn't be with him." answered Juntae.

"I guess I had it coming..." muttered Junggeun before lowering his head to rinse out the shampoo.

ㅁ ㅁ ㅁ

Chanhee hovered by the front door and wondered if he was willing to talk. He rang the doorbell and waited. And waited. And waited. He moved to ring it again then noticed the door was opening.

"Geun! You're okay!" Chanhee exclaimed as he hugged him tight. "You smell good. Did you just wash your hair?"

"Yeah..." replied Junggeun.

Chanhee entered and looked around in awe. The place looked clean contrary to how he imagined it'd look like.

"So you're feeling better? That's good. Don't waste time on what if's." said Chanhee before opening the fridge. "Oh? You went out to buy food?"

Junggeun then remembered the bag Juntae had brought in. He never fully stopped to appreciate the small things Juntae had been doing for him. He felt awful.

"You have a dreamy look in your eye. Did someone agree to a one night stand?" Chanhee asked.

"No... I'm just realizing how much I've been missing..." replied Junggeun as he opened the container that held the food Juntae brought.


	13. NSFW  twitter+ text




	14. writing

Yanan nervously shook his leg as he waited in the cafe Hoyoung had asked him too. He couldn't help but notice the place was completely empty with the exception of the employees. It had been a few days since he posted the tweet and Hoyoung hadn't contacted him until this morning. The door opened and he was thankful to see the faces of his friends.

"Excuse me, but we're closed for the day." said an employee as he approached his friends.

"Oh, they're with me. Please, take a seat." said Yanan quickly forcing them to sit at his table.

"I can't believe we're here with you. This is supposed to be an intimate moment between you two." said Chanhee with a frown.

"I don't think I'll be able to do it on my own without support." Yanan said nervously.

His friends happy chattered with him, hoping to ease his worries. The door opened and Hoyoung had walked in with a few people trailing behind him. Ten caught Junggeun's eye and Ten had glanced at him. Ten waved happily, causing Junggeun to flee to the restroom.

"Oh, Yanan! Glad you got my text about bringing your friends." said Hoyoung as he walked over to take Junggeun's seat.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah... hahahahahahaha...." said Yanan with nervous laughter.

The others took their seats on the other side of the cafe, leaving Yanan alone with Hoyoung.

"So, Yanan's friends...?" asked Kyeongheon.

"Yeah. There's one more but he suddenly took off towards the restroom." said Chanhee with worry.

"Aha, I hope it's nothing bad." said Ten with a smile.

"So, what do you all do?" asked Keonhee.

"Wait a minute...." said Juntae as he leaned forward. "Aren't you two those guys who dmed me on Twitter?" asked Juntae as he finally understood why they looked familiar.

"So you do remember them." said Hongjoong flatly.

"Of course I'd remember something like that." said Juntae with crossed arms. "So it was set up wasn't it?"

"So what if it was? You didn't have to go and assume I chose this life!" Keonhee said in a raised voice.

"Yeah! Not everyone is as lucky as you, Juntae." Ten spat.

Kyeongheon kept silent as he preferred to stay out of arguments. They continued to bicker as Yanan racked his brain for an answer for Hoyoung. One that wouldn't push him further away.

"You can tell me honestly, Yanan. Do you have a daddy kink?" asked Hoyoung once more.

"No... I swear I don't. It's just I feel comfortable in them... I'll stop if you don't like it! I really want us to be a thing but I keep messing up and-" said Yanan but was silenced by a soft peck on the lips from Hoyoung.

They all had stopped bickering as they looked at the two sitting on the other side of the cafe.

"You're fine the way you are. Now stop crying, it'll give you wrinkles." said Hoyoung softly before kissing his cheeks.

They erupted into cheers, forgetting the small feud they were having previously. Yanan's face flushed as he wasn't expecting them to be watching. Junggeun had finally come out of the restroom then quietly took a seat far from Ten.

"So, back to introductions. You're Ten and you work an office job." Ten nodded. "You're Kyeongheon and you're head chef at a famous chain restaurant." Kyeongheon nodded. "You're Keonhee and you work as a stripper." Keonhee glared at Juntae with crossed arms. "And you're Hongjoong, that fashion designer everyone wants." said Chanhee then received a nod.

"So, you're Chanhee and you write books." said Hongjoong.

"Yep. I wrote He's Bad He's Worse. I hope you all read it sometime." said Chanhee with a smile.

"You wrote that book!? I love that book!" said Kyeongheon happily.

"I quite enjoyed it as well. Though he forced me to read it with him." said Ten with a sigh.

"You're Juntae, the asshole actor." Hongjoong said with a sneer.

"I have fans waiting to take you down." spat Juntae.

"You're, Inseong... a teacher." Hongjoong said with a bored yawn.

"Hey, teachers are an important part of a child's life!" Inseong retorted.

Hongjoong waved him away then glanced at Junggeun who tried his hardest to hide.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"That's Junggeun. He owns the chain hotel Chan." said Inseong. "He hasn't been feeling well since we got here."

"Hey, Junggeun!" Ten said happily. "I hope I didn't hurt you too bad."

Everyone except Kyeongheon looked at Ten. He looked around in surprise.

"What? We ran into each other one day and he-" started Ten then stopped at the sound of palms slamming against a table.

"I'm leaving." muttered Junggeun before walking out the door.

Juntae moved to go after him, but Chanhee had moved quicker.

"What's his deal?" Hongjoong asked aloud.

"Guess he's still hurt from me turning him down. Poor guy, I totally would've dated him if I didn't have such a unique taste in men." said Ten, briefly glancing and catching Kyeongheon's eye.


	15. NSFW twitter




	16. writing

Yanan smiled happily like a happy puppy as Hoyoung ran his fingers through his hair. It was something small, but it excited him.

"What's got you so happy? You're humming." said Hoyoung as Yanan curled up on his lap.

"Because I'm with you. I love being with you." replied Yanan cutely.

"You're so strange... one minute a sex fiend and the next you're like a puppy." said Hoyoung before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm weird aren't I...? I apologize." said Yanan quietly.

"Not at all love..." said Hoyoung then hugged him tightly.

ㅁ ㅁ ㅁ

"You know that Inseong guy?" said Keonhee as he talked to Ten on the phone.

"What about him?" said Ten as he spun back and forth in his chair.

"He's pretty cute. I might hit him up." said Keonhee as he took a sip of water.

"I'll support you all the way, but don't get so depressed this time." said Ten before hanging up.

Keonhee quietly sent him a dm on Twitter then waited. And waited. Keonhee brightened up at the reply. He really wasn't expecting one, but there it was.

"Mmm... a school teacher huh... I wonder if he'd be okay dating a stripper." mumbled Keonhee as he continued to text Inseong.

"Hey!" a voice called out before sitting down beside him.

"Oh, Chan... I didn't think you'd come out." said Keonhee in surprise.

"Who ya texting? Inseong? Give it here. I'll get you a date with him." said Chanhee as he took his phone.

Keonhee watched as Chanhee worked his magic. Somehow he had indeed gotten him to go on a date with him. Keonhee clapped in amazement.

"Thank you so much. I hope this works out..." said Keonhee quietly.

"Inseong is a real sweetheart. Trust me." said Chanhee with a smile.

ㅁ ㅁ ㅁ

Kyeongheon quietly cleaned dishes as he was soon going to be off the clock. He checked the time on the wall clock and confirmed it to be about nighttime.

"Hey, you worked hard today. I can take over." said a coworker before taking the dish. "Go on home."

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly.

"Positive." they said with a smile.

Kyeongheon headed into the back room and took his bag out of his locker. He glanced up and saw the photo of him and Ten hanging. A smile formed on his face as he started to imagine Ten's happy face when he arrived home.

He whistled happily as he made his way out of the restaurant and into the night. He looked to his right and found himself in shock. His boyfriend was standing not too far off with someone he didn't know. What was he to do? Be an idiot and rush in head first or stay calm and gather more information? Kyeongheon leaned against the restaurant's wall and observed from afar.

He twitched slightly as the person had touched him unnecessarily. He couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. He twitched again as the person had touched his waist. Kyeongheon took deep breaths and continued to watch. They had to be accidents. He briefly closed his eyes then nearly freaked out at the sight of the person trying to kiss Ten. Just as he started to move, Ten had knee'd them in the groin then stepped on their chest.

"Ten...?" Kyeongheon called out as he approached.

"Oh, Kyeong! I wanted to surprise you and walk home with you. I was stopped by that scum and missed my chance..." sighed Ten before giving the person a swift kick. "So, shall we?"

"I was worried..." mumbled Kyeongheon as they walked towards the bus stop.

"About what? Me cheating?" asked Ten before chuckling. "You said it yourself, I'm a loyal guy. Even if someone said they'd pay me to sleep with or date them, I'd say no."

Kyeongheon pulled his boyfriend closer with a big smile on his face. Ten interlaced their fingers as they made their way down the block.

ㅁ ㅁ ㅁ

Chanhee sat quietly on the chair as he watched Hongjoong work. It was amazing to him how nimble he and how clean his needlework was. Hongjoong tied a knot then glanced at Chanhee. He registered Hongjoong was looking at him then quickly looked away.

"If you have something to say, say it." said Hongjoong.

"I see why everyone wants your designs. The stitching is impressive and your attention to little details is superb. I never really paid much attention to the smaller details, but after seeing how much work you put into it, I'll start giving them the attention they deserve." Chanhee rambled as he looked at the incomplete garment.

"Wow... No one's really ever said that. I usually get 'You're a genius' or 'How much?' or just your average compliment." Hongjoong said as he looked at Chanhee.

"Really...? People love to say things others want to hear because it's convenient. It helps avoid trouble and makes both parties happy. In my opinion, I feel we should be honest when applicable because if we all constantly say what others want to hear, they'll never grow." said Chanhee.

"Chanhee..." Hongjoong mumbled. He started to see him in a new light. "Where have you been all my life...?"

Chanhee glanced back at him then gave him a cheeky grin. Hongjoong didn't quite understand if what he was feeling was attraction or admiration, but what he did understand was that he wanted to get closer and learn more about Chanhee.

"Ah, it's pretty late out... I should get going." said Chanhee, breaking him free of his thoughts.

"Stay. I couldn't possibly let you go home alone at such a time." Hongjoong said quickly.

"If it's not too much trouble, then I'll take you up on your offer." said Chanhee happily.

Hongjoong quietly watched Chanhee as he scooted his seat over to the window. He was in like.


	17. twitter




	18. NSFW text + twitter




	19. writing

Hoyoung looked around and in trash cans. Yanan did the same. It had been a week since anyone heard from Kyeongheon. He hadn't gone home nor to work. He apparently took two weeks off at that. He wasn't with his parents either. Yanan glanced at Hoyoung who frantically asked around in hopes that someone knew. He knew how much Hoyoung cared for his friends, especially those close to him.

"Hoyoung... you need to rest." Yanan whined as Hoyoung had been searching around non stop since early this morning.

"How can I when Kyeong's out there somewhere suffering some terrible fate?" said Hoyoung with tears in his eyes.

"I understand, but you need rest..." repeated Yanan as he dragged Hoyoung to a nearby convenience store. "Pick out anything, I'll buy it."

The cashier secretly took photos as he couldn't believe two famous people had visited the store. People started liking and commenting on his post as Hoyoung picked out a few things. Yanan watched him with gentle fondness.

"Is that all you want?" asked Yanan as Hoyoung placed a drink and chips on the counter.

"I'm not going to run you dry." Hoyoung said with a chuckle.

They both turned around at the sound of voices behind them. A whole bunch of people had gathered around and excitedly took photos of the two. Yanan grabbed the bag then held Hoyoung's hand as they went through the crowd. Hoyoung could see Yanan was uncomfortable with all of the people touching him.

"Hey! Could you all back up and give us space? Can't you see how uncomfortable we are? Take our feelings into consideration too." said Hoyoung before dragging Yanan out of the crowd and down the block.

"Young... won't they talk bad about you?" Yanan asked quietly.

"So what? They were making my spouse uncomfortable. I wasn't going to stand for it." Hoyoung spat.

"Spouse...?" asked Yanan curiously.

"What about a spouse?" Hoyoung asked innocently.

"You're gonna play dumb, huh? Fine, no more lacey panties for you." Yanan said then stuck his tongue out before running away.

"He really can be cold hearted..." sighed Hoyoung as he picked up his pace to catch up to Yanan.

ㅁ ㅁ ㅁ

Keonhee showed a couple his photo, but they shook their heads. He and Hongjoong weren't having much luck. Hongjoong angrily sighed as he leaned against a pole.

"Where is this asshole?" Hongjoong spat as he looked around again.

"Maybe he took a train to another province." suggested Keonhee.

"I wouldn't put it past him. He may not look it, but that guy's iq is probably really high. If only he used that iq to see how much worry he's causing us." grumbled Hongjoong before asking a passerby about him.

"I wonder why he disappeared... who was he with last anyway?" asked Keonhee, unknowing of the truth.

"Maybe we should ask Ten again. They did live together." commented Hongjoong before pulling up the address for Ten's company. "Let's get the others in on this."

ㅁ ㅁ ㅁ

They all waited outside of the building as it was about time for Ten to get off work. They all looked at each other then noticed there was an extra person.

"Yanan...?" Keonhee pointed out.

"I tried telling him to go home but he insisted on staying." said Hoyoung with a shrug.

"Hoyoung's concerns are my concerns. I won't leave until we find Kyeongheon." Yanan said with a serious look.

Just then Ten had exited and was surprised to see his friends. Were they here to surprise him? Take him out for dinner? Many questions swirled around until he felt someone grab him by his collar.

"I know you're withholding information on Kyeong, asshole." Hongjoong said angrily.

"I told you everything I know. I woke up and he along with most of his things were gone. He didn't a note or anything." said Ten.

"Is that really all Ten?" asked Hoyoung as he got Hongjoong to release him. "Tell us the truth. Or is there some strange reason you can't?"

"I promise, I'm being 100% honest." Ten said as he started to become nervous.

"You're lying. Your tongue slightly pokes out when you feel concerned as well." said Hoyoung as he now tower over him. "Tell us the truth now or else they'll get physical."

Ten sighed in defeat. Though, it wouldn't matter since they broke up already. Broken up. It still hurt him. He unwillingly started to tear up as he thought about it. The others looked at him worriedly as he sobbed loudly.

"Hey, did we do something wrong...?" Hongjoong asked worriedly.

"He's gone... he's not going to come back. Kyeong left me." Ten said in between sobbing. They all looked at each other then asked him to explain. "Kyeong... broke up... with me."

They looked at each other in surprise except Hoyoung. He had suspected for a while, but didn't want to come out and be wrong.

"Now that the cat is out of the bag, is everything else you said true?" asked Hoyoung.

Ten nodded as he wiped his face. Kyeongheon didn't come home the day they broke up, yet the next morning his things were gone. He had to have come late at night and did it.

"Guess we're back at square one." said Keonhee before sucking his teeth.

ㅁ ㅁ ㅁ

They searched around the apartment in hopes of finding a clue. There wasn't any. They all sat together in despair.

"So the break up is why he disappeared." commented Hongjoong before glaring at Ten.

They all noticed how weird Ten was acting. Yanan frowned as he tightened his hold on Hoyoung. Ten pulled out his hair then would chew on his finger hard enough to draw blood.

"Is this his stressed habit...?" Keonhee asked then watched as Yanan held his hands. "Yanan...?"

"Ten, you didn't drive him away. He decided this on his own. We don't know what, but there's probably a reason why he left. Don't hurt your beautiful body anymore than you have. Kyeong will come back." said Yanan softly before giving Ten a hug.

Everyone watched as Ten sobbed into his chest instead. They looked at Hoyoung who was just as shocked as they were. They all looked towards the door at the sound of the locks. A man had stepped in then looked around.

"Ah, there you are Mr. Chittaphon. Your roommate said he was leaving and left the key for you to give to me." he said while looking around again.

"When did he say that!?" Ten shouted. Yanan stroked his hair in an effort to calm him down.

"He called a few minutes ago... He said you wouldn't be home, but I guess he was mistaken." said the landlord.

Yanan noticed someone had tweeted. It was Kyengheon. He discreetly checked and couldn't hide his shock. Was he two timing? The person was too young to be his dad. A sibling? Possibly.

"Did Kyeong have any siblings?" Yanan asked.

"No. Not that we know of." replied Keonhee.

Yanan swallowed hard as he reread the caption. Ten couldn't find out about it. Yanan asked Ten for his phone and pretended that he just wanted to see if his phone was messed up. He walked over to the others then explained what was going on.

"Is he really with someone new?" Hoyoung asked.

"Text him." Hongjoong whispered then looked back at Ten. "It's obvious Ten still loves him."


	20. text + twitter




	21. text




	22. writing

Everyone happily drank and laughed loudly as a few of them were already drunk as hell. Ten quietly sipped on his drink as everyone showered Kyeongheon with attention. He set his drink down then opened up his wallet to take out cash. Yanan noticed this and quietly observed him to see what he'd do next.

Ten rubbed his eye as he walked down the stairs. He pushed the door open then felt the cool night air hit his face. He probably couldn't win Kyeongheon's heart back even if he wanted to.

"Where are you going?" Yanan asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh, home. I'm feeling a bit tired." replied Ten.

"Really? You seemed just fine not too long ago." said Yanan with skepticism.

"I left some cash, so use it to pay for my share. I'm going to head home now." Ten said before walking away.

"Kyeong's not going to want you back if you do shit like this." Yanan spat.

Ten stopped then looked back at Yanan.

"What did you say?" Ten said, trying not to get angry.

"You heard me. Why would he want to date a guy who's a coward? Keeping his distance because he got his ass handed to him." Yanan said with a smirk.

Ten growled in anger then tripped Yanan. Yanan looked up at Ten from the ground.

"I am NOT a coward! I just want to give him space. He just got back and I was the person that had hurt him. I don't want to do that again." Ten shouted then stepped on Yanan's chest. "You don't understand since you're always clinging to Hoyoung's fucking ugly ass."

Yanan growled in anger then caused Ten to fall into the ground. Yanan then pinned him to the ground.

"You can insult me, but I am not going to sit here and let you talk shit about my boyfriend!" Yanan shouted before smashing his head against Ten's.

"What the hell is going on!?" Hongjoong shouted as Juntae followed behind. Juntae pulled Yanan off of Ten while Hongjoong checked him over. "He's just unconscious. What the hell happened, Yanan?"

"He insulted Hoyoung! I wasn't going to let him get away with it." Yanan barked as he struggled in Juntae's arms.

"So you head-butted him? You're crazy." Hongjoong spat.

The others had soon come out as it had been a while since Yanan and them left. Kyengheon spotted Ten unmoving on the ground and found his body moving on its own.

"Chitta, chitta... get up..." he said as he shook his body.

"Kyeong, he's fine. Just unconscious." Juntae said as he had handed Yanan over to Hoyoung.

Kyeongheon continued to call out Ten's name with tears, somehow managing to block out everything around him. He was brought back to reality by a sharp pain on the back of his head.

"Kyeong, we said he's fine. Let's get him home so he's not resting on the cold, dirty ground." said Inseong as the others had already started to lift Ten up.

ㅁ ㅁ ㅁ

Kyeongheon quietly sat beside Ten as he slept. He put his ear against his chest and closed his eyes. If anything, he loved to hear Ten's heartbeat. It always lulled him to sleep whenever he had trouble sleeping.

"I could never stop loving you even if I tried..." Kyeongheon whispered.

Kyeongheon lifted his head then looked at Ten. He felt partially responsible for what happened earlier that night. Ten groaned then squinted after opening his eyes. He then freaked out at the sight of Kyeongheon.

"What are you doing here...?" he asked quietly.

"I live here." said Kyeongheon with a smile.

"You're moving back in...?" asked Ten a bit too excitedly.

Kyengheon nodded then was tackled onto the bed. Ten happily held him as it was a start. Kyeongheon asked him to sit up then peppered his face with kisses.

"You know what would make this night the best?" asked Kyeongheon.

"What?" asked Ten.

"Sex with my boyfriend." he said with a grin.

"Consider it done." Ten replied.


	23. twitter




	24. writing

Juntae walked through the open door and was greeted by all sorts of scents and a heavy bass. Never in his life did he think he'd end up at a strip club. At a strip club looking for someone he was interested in at that.

"Well aren't you a new face? Oh, aren't you that actor, Kim Juntae?" she said with a gasp.

Soon eyes were on him instead of the stripper up front. Juntae was soon surrounded by a bunch of fans, both male and female.

"Hey, pay attention to the stripper. They work their asses off to provide you with entertainment and you completely forget about them when a celebrity enters the picture? Pathetic." Juntae spat before leaving his seat at the bar to get closer to the stage. "Keep going."

The stripper glared at Juntae then realized the crowd had come back over. Juntae looked around in hopes of spotting Keonhee. He hoped his friends hadn't given him the wrong place. Keonhee yawned as he walked himself over to the bar. The bartender instantly knew his order.

"What's with the crowd?" asked Keonhee as he sipped on his alcohol free drink.

"That actor Kim Juntae came in. Don't know why." they said as they stared at the crowd.

It took a moment for it to register in Keonhee's mind. Juntae was here. But why? To humiliate him further? Just as he moved to head back, they had locked eyes. Juntae squeezed through the crowd and blocked his path.

"What." said Keonhee flatly.

"Look, I'm a certified idiot. Ever since we first met I really thought you were just another one of those no good strippers. You're different though. I know this sounds cliché, but after hanging out with you all, it's clear." said Juntae with a hopeful look.

"Don't think you can sprinkle some pretty words and I'll be on my knees begging you to fuck me." spat Keonhee. "Now let me pass."

"Not until you agree to get dinner with me." said Juntae firmly.

"If I say no?" challenged Keonhee.

"I'll kidnap you." he half joked.

"What a bluff. I'll go, just for the food." said Keonhee before pushing him aside.

ㅁ ㅁ ㅁ

Keonhee checked himself over in the mirror then heard someone laugh.

"You don't usually pay that much attention to your looks. Found someone you like?" a staff member asked.

"No. I just wanted to look nice." Keonhee said.

The staff member left it at that as Keonhee got up to leave. It was obvious he was making himself look nicer for someone. Juntae checked the time and wondered if Keonhee had ditched him.

"There you are." said Keonhee with folded arms.

"Hop in." said Juntae as he gestured to the car in front of them.

Keonhee climbed in and was surprised at how expensive it looked. Did the rich get to experience this on a daily basis? He couldn't help but feel impressed.

"What are you in the mood for? American? Thai? Italian?" Juntae asked.

"Mmm, street food is fine really..." mumbled Keonhee as that was what he usually ate if he was eating out. Though they were more like snacks than a meal. "Street food..."

"Then street food it is. Do you have a place in mind?" Juntae pressed.

"The one near my place. It's really good. Mmm, now I want a salad." muttered Keonhee as his appetite started to grow.

Juntae looked at Keonhee who started out the window. He had expected him to ask for expensive things to get payback, but was genuinely surprised at the turn of events. Keonhee really was different. He glanced down then wondered if it was okay to at least put his hand over his.

"What are you staring at?" asked Keonhee, scaring him out of his thoughts. "What are you getting scared for?"

"Ah, it's just nerves. I've never had street food before. Haha..." lied Juntae before avoiding eye contact.

Keonhee cupped his face and had him look at him.

"I don't like liars." Keonhee said seriously.

"I assure you, I did not lie." said Juntae as he held Keonhee's to pry them off.

Keonhee froze as he couldn't help but notice how smooth his hands were compared to his own. He curiously started to inspect them, forgetting Juntae's presence. Juntae quietly watched him as he didn't want to disturb him. It was certainly a strange moment, but it was the gateway into a blooming friendship.


	25. twitter + text




	26. NSFW writing

Keonhee put on slippers then peeked his head around the corner. Juntae had left his door unlocked. He wasn't sure it was on purpose or accidental. He looked around in awe of his penthouse. The place reeked of expensive. He shook his head then remembered why he came. Juntae was drunk and wanted company.

Keonhee walked down the hall and proceeded to open doors. He finally found Juntae's bedroom and was surprised to see him downing a bottle of wine while lying half naked in his bed. Everything told him to leave well enough alone, but his conscience wouldn't leave him be.

"Juntae..." Keonhee called out.

"Keonhee... You actually came..." Juntae said then smiled. "Come, have a glass.

"I can't... I'm a lightweight." said Kronhee as he rubbed his arm in embarrassment.

"Then come sit. Let's talk. Is my style of dress a bit much? You can toss me the robe over there." said Juntae before taking another swig. "Ah, that's the good stuff."

Keonhee sat on the edge as Juntae struggled to put a simple robe on. He sighed heavily then took the robe.

"Stay this way." said Keonhee.

"You sure you don't want any? It's good..." said Juntae as he laughed at his phone. "My face looks so weird."

Drunk Juntae was really something else. Keonhee watched as he placed his drink and phone off to the side before getting up and randomly dancing. He couldn't help but laugh at the randomness. He moved to record then stopped. He was better than this.

"I'll get you some water. You look parched..." said Juntae before leaving.

A part of him regretted not taking a video, but it was probably the right thing to do. Juntae came back then handed him the glass of water. Keonhee downed about half of it then noticed it tasted a bit different. Was it just his imagination? After a while he started to feel hot and dizzy.

"How do you feel?" Juntae asked after a long period of silence.

"How do I feel...? I feel energized! Excited!" exclaimed Keonhee before taking off his shirt due to being hot. "Let's do something dangerous!"

"Like what?" asked Juntae, strangely interested.

"Knife throwing." answered Keonhee.

ㅁ ㅁ ㅁ

Keonhee struggled in his restraints then stopped once Juntae had held his head by his chin. His slight panic and fear had been replaced with excitement and pleasure. He was certain his growing erection was noticeable.

"I want to ruin your face." Juntae said the longer he stared. "I want to see your lips swollen from kisses..."

"You're teasing me... stop it." Keonhee said with shaky breaths. "Tease me more."

Juntae straddled Keonhee then gently bit at his neck. Neither were truly aware of what was taking place, but neither had a problem with it. Keonhee moaned in pleasure from the gentle neck bites and the small amount of grinding he was able to do in his current position.

"Tae, I'm so hard... let me touch myself." panted Keonhee as he didn't know how much longer he'd last.

"Coming without being touch? I'd like to see that..." said Juntae as he moved off of Keonhee's lap.

He continued to bite at his neck and tease his nipples while keeping an eye on his massive tent. He slowly slid the panties down then chuckled when Keonhee's dick sprang up. It was dripping wet with pre-cum.

"Tae..." Keonhee whined as he didn't expect him to just leave it at that.

"Shh..." hushed Juntae before resuming his position behind Keonhee.

It was only a matter of time before Keonhee had came, the white substance resting comfortably on his body and a part of the chair. Juntae smiled at his well earned victory.

"Is it over...? Please say no... I want more..." whined Keonhee as his body trembled while he came down from his high.

"You need rest." said Juntae as he was slowly starting to become sober.

Keonhee became upset and started to throw a tantrum. Juntae silently ignored his angry cries as he dragged him towards the bathroom.

ㅁ ㅁ ㅁ

Keonhee's head bobbed as he sat in the tub with Juntae. Juntae noticed his then decided to get him cleaned up first and into bed.

"Wha- What happened...? My head... it hurts..." groaned Keonhee before leaning back into Juntae's chest unknowingly.

"Come on, lets clean off and head to bed." said Juntae as he scrubbed Keonhee's back.

Keonhee looked back at him then back at the water in front of him. He knew what had happened between them as he was partially conscious, but he wasn't sure of how to bring it up.

"Tae... did we..." said Keonhee slowly.

"Ask me when we get out, okay?" Juntae said.

ㅁ ㅁ ㅁ

Juntae wiped his face down then patted cream onto his face. Keonhee quietly watched and figured that was his routine to his smooth skin.

"So, what did you want to ask?" asked Juntae as he checked his face over once more to make sure there wasn't any cream left.

"Did we do something sexual?" asked Keonhee somewhat directly.

"Hm, not sure. If we did, I apologize. Feel free to hit me or call the cops for sexual harassment. It'd be good to get away from fame for a while." said Juntae before plopping down into his bed. "If not, then we have nothing to worry about."

Keonhee tightened his clenched fists then relaxed. If he were to be honest, it was the most fun he's had all week. Keonhee crawled over to Juntae then sat himself around his waist line, just above his crotch.

"I don't remember all of it, but we did get intimate. I won't hit nor call the police on you. I enjoyed it really. It might be even better if we weren't intoxicated..." said Keonhee as he had figured out why his head hurt so much. "And next, really, no alcohol for me."

"Got it, got it. So, you can sleep here. I'll sleep in the guest room." said Juntae as he slid Keonhee off.

"Let's sleep together. Please..." Keonhee silently pleaded.

Juntae sighed then wrapped his arms around Keonhee who lied on top of him. Neither were sure what the other was thinking nor how they really felt. It didn't matter at that moment. That brief moment where they felt safe, comfortable and loved in each other's warmth.


	27. twitter




	28. writing

"I can't believe you had a gigantic house, Young." said Juntae in awe. "Though, mine is slightly bigger."

"Could you both not talk about rich thingsvin front of us plebs?" Ten said then stuck out his tongue.

They all happily sat in the backyard as a servant cooked on the grill. Kyeongheon looked around and wondered if he was allowed to help prepare food.

"Young, I think this guy is itching to cook. Let'im at it, yeah?" said Ten from his side.

"If you really want to, go ahead." said Hoyoung then groaned in pain as he and Yanan collided heads.

Hongjoong nervously bounced his leg as he stared at Chanhee from his seat. He never seemed to get anywhere as whenever he tried to flirt, it came out more as a compliment. Chanhee moved strands of hair out of his face as the wind blew.

"Chanhee..." Hongjoong weakly called out as he approached.

Chanhee turned around and smiled. The wind blew again, causing his hair to move. Hongjoong was spellbound.

"Yes...?" Chanhee said a bit worried since he hadn't moved.

"Oh! Uh, well, are you enjoying yourself...?" he asked as he stood next him against the railing.

"It'd be more fun when the activities start. Which one are you looking forward to?" asked Chanhee.

"The games. You know, Uno, Jenga, Blackjack..." Hongjoong listed then glanced at Chanhee.

"Mmm, I'm looking forward to... hide and seek. Sure, it's childish, but it's always been a favorite of mine." said Chanhee with a nostalgic look.

Ten quietly watched as Kyeongheon did a better job of cooking than the hired servant. He wrapped his arms around his waist and was surprised it didn't deter him in the slightest.

"Hey, why don't you break a bit and come eat? I'm sure you're hungry." said Ten slightly worried.

"I'd love to, but all of this needs to be cooked. It'll go bad and bugs might get to it." explained Kyeongheon.

Ten left his side then came back with food.

"Open." said Ten before feeding his boyfriend. "I'm going to make sure you eat everything on this plate."

Kyeongheon eyed the plate then nearly gasped. There was a lot of food on it. He felt relieved when Ten started to eat some of it.

Keonhee sat on Juntae's lap as they chatted with Hoyoung and Yanan. There was a lot he didn't understand as he didn't come from money. The more they talked, the more he realized he and Juntae were from separate worlds.

"Keon, wanna take a walk? The area here looks pretty nice." asked Juntae with a smile.

"Yeah, sure." replied Keonhee.

"Don't get lost." said Hoyoung before glaring at Yanan who said something unkind.

Juntae interlocked their hands as they walked down the mostly empty street. He could see something was bothering Keonhee to the point his frown lines were visible.

"Did we say something you didn't like?" Juntae asked.

"No... it's just our glaringly obvious difference. You live in luxury when I'm just barely making enough." sighed Keonhee as he started to let go of his hand. "I didn't think it'd be that bad, but everything up until now, it's hard."

"So you want to break up?" Juntae asked without hesitation.

"What? No... no..." said Keonhee who was quite unsure himself.

"Maybe we should. I thought you were stronger than this. If you easily give up like this, I can't imagine how beat up you'd be from antis." said Juntae seriously.

Keonhee watched as he walked away. Tears pricked his eyes as he didn't actually want to break up. He just didn't know how to ease his worries. Juntae glanced back before discreetly wiping his eye.

"Juntae!" Keonhee shouted after doing some reflecting.

Juntae turned around and hoped his tears weren't visible. Keonhee ran over to him then embraced him tightly, knocking him off balance.

"First of all, ow. Second of all, what was that for?" asked Juntae as he rubbed his backside.

"I don't want to break up... I just wanted to vent my concerns and hope I'd find a solution... I didn't intend to sound like I wanted to give up..." explained Keonhee with visible tears.

"It's my fault. I was quick to judge and didn't take time to actually understand." apologized Juntae.

ㅁ ㅁ ㅁ

They all lied on their backs as they looked up at the sky. None of them said a word as they lied there.

"A lot has happened hasn't it?" Chanhee said, breaking the silence.

"To think we're so close now despite being complete strangers a few months ago." commented Hoyoung.

The others hummed in agreement. They all looked at each other then collectively sighed.

"So, who wants to play Truth or Dare with alcohol?" Hongjoong suggested before receiving a bunch of confirmations.

"Keon can't drink. So we'll have to find an alternative." said Juntae before receiving a happy smile from Keonhee.

They happily chatted amongst themselves as they tried coming up with good alternatives for Keonhee.


End file.
